Ciudad de hielo
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: Han transcurrido dos meses desde el final de los echos de ciudad del fuego celestial. Los cazadores de sombras viven una temporada tranquila, sin problemas, no obstante esta tranquilidad les durará muy poco, porque alguien, con un poder sobrenatural, quiere aniquilaros para vengarse de un suceso que ocurrió varios siglos atrás. ¿Logrará sus propósitos? Todo es de Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual ¡Esto es random! Del foro " el triangulo, donde tres, están unidos.**_

 **PRÓLOGO**

Estaba en los campos Elíseos rodeado de una extensa llanura llena de verde hierba. Con la mirada buscaba a su objetivo. Él acababa de sentarse en una zona no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el observador. Se encontraba solo. Perfecto. Así sería mejor para engañarle y poder llevársele de allí.

Había investigado su vida en el mundo de los vivos, y junto a otros que también se llevaría les utilizaría para conseguir sus propósitos.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que aquí solo se encontraban él y el otro hombre. El otro no podía verle ya que estaba de espaldas. En realidad, lo prefería de esa manera, porque precisamente se lo podría llevar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo

Todas las personas que se llevaba de los campos Elíseos las secuestraba de una en una para que ninguna otra sombra se diera cuenta que uno de los suyos se había ido. Si se los hubiera llevado todos los que quería de golpe, se habrían dado cuenta de la situación. Y eso no debía pasar porque todos esos espíritus eran necesarios para el diabólico plan que llevaría a cabo en la Tierra.

Se colocó detrás del hombre. Él era alto, moreno y si estuviera mirándole se le verían los ojos azules oscuros como una tormenta que tenía.

Levantó la mano y susurró un hechizo que hizo que el muchacho quedara envuelto por una especie de luz durante unos segundos. La luz acababa de desaparecer y no había rastro del joven que se hallaba allí mismo hace apenas unos segundos.

Daba gusto poder llevarse a las almas. Las necesitaba. Eran el ingrediente principal para realizar lo que tenía planeado para vengarse de todos aquellos que una vez hace muchos siglos le hicieron tanto daño.

Aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer y por eso estaba más decidido que nunca a realizar el plan y vengarse de todos los nefilims y submundos. Los odiaba a todos y les deseaba sucumbidos y sabía que gracias a los muertos pronto lo conseguiría.

Acababa de capturar otra persona más para servirle de ayuda con su represalia. Así que sonriendo desapareció con una luz brillante como el Sol de los campos Elíseos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1: ASCENSIÓN Y ASESINATOS**

Acababan de transcurrir dos meses desde que los cazadores de sombras junto a los subterráneos habían aniquilado al ejército de Sebastián. Todo gracias a Clary y sus amigos que fueron al mismísimo infierno para enfrentarse con ellos. La pelirroja atravesó a su hermano con su espada, cuya hoja contenía el fuego celestial de Jace. Sebastián fue quemado por el fuego y luego allí se quedo Jonathan, el muchacho que hubiera sido si su padre no le hubiese dado sangre de demonio, muriendo lentamente en los brazos de su madre. Jonathan les explico cómo eliminar a su ejército y así lo hicieron mientras él daba su último aliento.

Aunque acababan de ganar la guerra todos ellos tenían un grave problema. Estaban atrapados en aquel sitio sin ninguna puerta para poder escapar ya que Sebastián se había encargado de destruir la última puerta que llevaba a aquel lugar.

Como Magnus fue con ellos pidió ayuda a su padre, el rey de allí, para poder salir, pero, el demonio a cambio pidió, como recompensa, que su hijo se quedara con él en el infierno. El brujo iba a aceptarlo, pero Simón dijo que se quedaría él.

Sin embargo el demonio cambio de opinión. Les dejo regresar a todos pero con una condición, él se quedaría con todos los recuerdos del vampiro. Y así lo hizo, pero también se llevo la parte vampírica de Simón quedando sólo un muchacho mundano que no recordaba nada.

Por eso, hoy después de dos meses, todos se encontraban reunidos en el Salón de los Acuerdos. La Cónsul y todos los miembros del Consejo decidieron que el mundano como conocía el mundo de las sombras y encima fue vampiro debía ascender a nefilim.

También habían acordado ascenderlo porque él era la pareja de Isabelle la hija del Inquisidor y para casarse con ella tenía que ser de los suyos porque tenían prohibido casarse con otros.

Mientras el Consejo decidía si ascenderlo o no, el muchacho no regreso a su casa sino que se quedo en el Instituto junto a su novia para entrenarse y preparase por si él pasaba a ser de los suyos.

Ahora él estaba arrodillado en frente de Jia. Estaban rodeados por un círculo lleno de runas. La Cónsul vestida con una elegante túnica escarlata estaba sosteniendo la Copa Mortal.

—Coge la Copa, Simón Levis — dijo, y en la sala todos los amigos y conocidos del chico dejaron de respirar durante un segundo.

Isabelle estaba nerviosa. Tenía miedo que su pareja no sobreviviera a la ascensión. Los carentes de valentía y preparación morían al beber de la Copa. A parte de Isabelle, Clary, Jocelyn y Luke también se veían alterados. Todos ellos querían a Simón y no soportarían que muriese por aquello.

El mundano cogió la Copa de las manos de la mujer.

— ¿Juras, Simón Levis, renunciar al mundo de los mundanos y seguir el camino de los cazadores de sombras? ¿Tomarás en ti la sangre del Ángel Raziel y honrarás esta sangre? ¿Juras servir a la Clave, obedecer la Ley como lo marca la Alianza y obedecer la palabra del Consejo? ¿Defenderás lo que es humano y mortal, sabiendo que por tu servicio no habrá recompensa, ni agradecimiento, sino tan sólo honor?

—Lo juro —contestó mirando fijamente a la Cónsul.

—¿Puedes ser un escudo para el débil, una luz en la oscuridad, una verdad entre las mentidas, una torre en la crecida, un ojo que vea cuando los demás sean ciegos?

—Puedo —le contestó.

—Y cuando mueras, ¿darás tu cuerpo a los nefilim para quemarlo y tus cenizas podrán usarse para construir la Ciudad de Hueso?

—Lo daré.

—Entonces, bebe —ordeno Jia.

Simón se llevo la Copa a la boca y dio un trago. Todos en la sala vieron como se movió su cuello al tragar. Isabelle y los demás contuvieron la respiración. Esa era una parte delicada del proceso.

De repente las dos personas que estaban dentro del circulo con runas quedaron ocultas del resto por un circulo de fuego y cuando ese desapareció la Copa brillo un momento indicando que la ascensión había sido correcta. Desde ese momento Simón era un cazador de sombras, el cual en unos instantes recibiría su primera runa. La runa de la Visión.

—Álzate, Simón Levis. Ahora eres nefilim.

Todos los presentes en el Salón de los Acuerdos estallaron en aplausos. Estaban muy contentos de que el chico se hubiera convertido en uno de ellos. También estaban alegres porque ahora Isabelle podría estar con él sin tener que saltarse la prohibición que tenían ellos.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron y todos estaban de nuevo sentados en su sitio, un hermano silencioso se acercó al muchacho y le cogió la mano derecha. En ese momento iba a empezar la ceremonia de poner la primera runa.

El hermano Enoch saco su estela y dibujo un ojo en la palma de la mano del nuevo nefilim. Ese se tensó un poco al notar la quemazón de la runa pero no se movió y mucho menos gritó. Cuando el hermano termino de ponerla se aparto del chico y todos los presentes en la sala volvieron a estallar en aplausos.

En el mundo de los cazadores de sombras cuando ponían la primera runa a alguien se celebraba una gran fiesta. Así que todos se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron saliendo poco a poco en la plaza donde todo estaba listo para celebrar la ascensión y la primera runa de Simón.

A lo largo del lugar había repartidas varias mesas enormes con un mantel blanco. Todas ellas estaban repletas de comida exquisita.

Al menos hoy tenían un motivo para celebrar algo. Un mes atrás empezaron a desaparecer gente de su especie y al cabo de unos días les encontraban muertos en algún callejón oscuro y poco transitado. Ya llevaban así siete personas fallecidas y la Clave aun no había encontrado el culpable.

La mayoría de cazadores de sombras y algunos brujos que querían colaborar buscaban sin descanso el asesino pero a día de hoy aún no habían hallado nada. Y la verdad muchos de ellos estaban desesperados para encontrarle y hacerle caer encima todo el peso de la Ley.

Pero, al menos hoy tenían un motivo para estar de festejo.

Simón estaba junto a su novia en frente de una de las mesas. Acababa de comerse un trozo delicioso de pastel de chocolate cuando Clary y Jace se acercaron corriendo a ellos.

—Simón, Isabelle-dijeron ellos en modo de saludo.

Todos le decían que Clary era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, pero él no se acuerda de nada de eso. Solo recuerda los dos meses que estuvo viviendo en el Instituto junto a la familia Lightwood. Y poca cosa más.

Pero aún no recordando nada ella le ha cogido cariño de nuevo y está intentando ser de nuevo su mejor amigo. Sin embargo eso le estaba resultando algo complicado porque él vivía en Nueva York y ella en Idris.

Desde que la guerra término ella se fue a vivir en Idris junto a su novio Jace. Los dos vivían en la casa solariega de los Herondale y pronto cuando pudieran se casarían.

Jocelyn, la madre de Clary, junto a Luke también se trasladaron a Idris para estar cerca de Clary. Jocelyn ahora volvía a ser una cazadora de sombras y trabajaba de nuevo para la Clave y junto a su marido vivían en la casa de la difunta Amatis.

—Me alegro mucho que seas de los nuestros Simón — dijo Clary abrazándole.

Ella se separó de Simón sonriendo.

—Gracias — le contesto él devolviéndosela.

Jace también le felicito y luego se quedaron los cuatro juntos charlando y comiendo. A la fiesta faltaban tanto Alec como Magnus pero por motivos personales no pudieron acudir a la fiesta.

Aún charlaban cuando vieron pasar rápidamente al Inquisidor en busca de la Cónsul. Por la cara que llevaba algo grave debía de haber ocurrido durante la fiesta.

Ellos se fijaron como la encontraba y empezaban una conversación.

Robert atravesó toda la plaza corriendo. Debía hallar rápidamente a Jia. Otra persona acababa de ser asesinada de forma inexplicable.

Esa vez el asesinato fue en Londres. A un callejón cerca del Instituto. Esta vez acababa de morir un cazador de sombras. Un cazador de sombras que vivía bajo la protección del Instituto de allí.

El inquisidor encontró a su superior dándole órdenes a un hermano silencioso. Se acercó a ella y espero que terminara con el hermano.

—Jia, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Ella miró con una expresión severa al Inquisidor.

— ¿Otro asesinato? —preguntó como si ya supiera que era eso lo que tenía que decirle.

Robert miró seriamente a la Cónsul y lentamente afirmo con la cabeza.

— ¿dónde? — preguntó Jia pálida.

—Esa vez en Londres. Uno de los cazadores de sombras del Instituto de Londres.

Jia frunció el ceño y estuvo un momento ausente como si estuviera pensando. Luego fijó la mirada en Robert y dictaminó:

—Organiza una reunión del Consejo para mañana mismo. Diles que es importante.

* * *

Maia estaba regresando a casa después de una reunión con su manada. Desde que Luke les había dejado ella era la nueva líder. Cosa que hacía encantada de la vida y más desde que vio morir a Jordan en sus brazos por culpa de Sebastián.

Ella no pudo decir que ya no le amaba y él murió creyendo que ella lo hacía.

Ella para acortar el camino de regreso a su vivienda. Estaba atravesando una calle estrecha y oscura de Nueva York.

Estaba a punto de salir de ella cuando escucho una risa maléfica y ella paró en seco para agudizar sus sentidos. Entre las sombras veía dos figuras pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver quien eran.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó enfadada.

Una de las sombras volvió a reír diabólicamente.

— _Kill her —_ dijo en inglés a la otra persona cuando paró de reír.

Maia se preparó para luchar cuando el enemigo salió de la oscuridad y se quedo pasmada de horror cuando vio quien era. Nunca pensó que él estuviera vivo aún.

Iba a decir su nombre pero ya no le dio tiempo porqué él la ataco. Estaba tan asustada aún por la sorpresa por ver alguien que técnicamente estaba muerto que no reacciono a tiempo para evitar que la mataran.

Le habían clavado el cuchillo en un costado y si no recibía ayuda inmediata ella moriría.

Cayó al suelo mientras sus dos enemigos, el que la había apuñalado y el que estaba escondido entre las sombras desaparecían de allí riendo.

Maia estaba muriendo sola en un callejón de Nueva York.

 **¿review?**


End file.
